


Fallin' all in you

by littlediable



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, One Shot, Smut, Top Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Damon Salvatore x reader smut/fluff
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 56





	Fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fallin' all in you by Shawn Mendes

Sunrise with you on my chest   
No blinds in the place where I live  
Daybreak open your eyes  
'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night

Damon was still fast asleep next to you, one arm was lazily draped over you, the other one placed under your head. It must have been pretty early, the sunrays alighting his bedroom. The memories of last night were still fresh, you could still felt his lips nipping on your neck while his hands explored your body for the first time. The both of you had been friends for a long time, around 60 years by now, but you always tried to keep it that way, being more than familiar with Damon’s way around girls scared you off.

Still, we're changing our minds here  
Be yours, be my dear   
So close with you on my lips  
Touch noses, feeling your breath   
Push your heart and pull away, yeah

“It’s way too early to be that deep in thought sweetheart.”, he kissed your head, pulling you closer into his naked chest. A small laugh left your lips, you felt very at ease in that moment. “I could get used to mornings like this.”, you weren’t quite sure if he could understand what you were whispering against his chest but as a silent “same.” left his mouth you couldn’t contain the smile any longer.

Be my summer in a winter day   
love I can't see one thing wrong  
Between the both of us   
Be mine, be mine, yeah   
Anytime, anytime

After laying in bed for a little while longer Damon whispered in your ear „you up for round three?“, while sucking on the spot under your ear that made you shiver. Your fingers tailed along his body, a smirk on your lips as you felt him shudder because of your soft touch, his muscles contracting beneath your fingers. The handsome vampire pulled you on top of him, hands grasping your boobs, pinching your nipples and rolling them between his thumb and pointer fingers. His touch managed to coax some moans out of you his name leaving your lips like a prayer. You could feel his hard member pressing into your thigh, your wet core already contracting, anticipating his touch. 

Ooh, you know I've been alone for quite a while   
Haven't I? I thought I knew it all   
Found love but I was wrong  
More times than enough  
But since you came along I'm thinking baby

The feeling of Damon buried deep inside of you was unbelievable, it made you feel alive, sparks coursing through your veins. Moans escaped both your mouths, skin slapping against each other, trembling fingers laced together. His eyes were hooked on the sight in front of him, his cock disappearing deep inside of you, your back arched and your head fell back his name falling from your lips. Your walls clenches around him, bringing both of you closer to the edge. His hips met yours in perfect synchronization, you were almost blackening out because of the intense feeling.

You are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath,  
I'm free   
Falling all in   
You fell for men who weren't how they appeared, yeah   
Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here, we're free   
Falling all in you

With a few more thrusts the both of you orgasmed at the same time, his fangs broke the soft skin on your neck, relishing the feeling of your conjoint pleasure. “Breakfast?”, he asked as he rose from his bed, putting on a pair of black underwear, throwing his shirt in your direction. You were quite surprised about his behavior, kinda expecting him to tell you to leave. After pulling his shirt over your head you followed him down into the kitchen, he was already working on what seemed to be a pancake batter.

Fast forward a couple years, yeah  
Grown up in the place that we live   
Make love, then we fight   
Laugh 'cause it was only meant to be for one night   
baby I guess we can't control   
What's just not up to us   
Be mine, be mine, yeah   
Anytime, anytime

This turned into a routine, you’d stay over, both of you would fuck for hours on end and afterwards you’d fall asleep on his chest. Soon you realized that Damon slowly turned into something more than just a close friend. At first you were trying to ignore your new-found feelings, acted as if you wouldn’t care too much about the Vampire, ignoring his flirty remarks and his loving touches. One evening after three or four glasses of bourbon you couldn’t think straight anymore. The words “Damon, I think I am in love with you.”, leaving your mouth without really realizing what you just told him.

Ooh, you know I've been alone for quite a while   
Haven't I? I thought I knew it all   
Found love but I was wrong  
More times than enough   
But since you came along I'm thinking baby

„Took you long enough.“, was the only thing that he said, as his arms wrapped around you, lifting you off the sofa, carrying you into his room. As he placed you on your bed his fingers stroked some hair out of your face, tracing your features, admiring the beauty in front of him. Your lips gazed his, sucking on his lower lip, your fingers tangled in his raven hair. “Oh, and by the way, I love you too.”, his head disappeared between your thighs, showing you how much he truly loved you.

You are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
Falling all in   
You fell for men who weren't how they appear   
Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here,   
we're free   
Falling all in you  
Damon and you were a perfect example for “friends turned into lovers”, you were a match made in hell. It took some time for Stefan and the rest of the gang to accept your relationship, not being used to see you both kiss or hold hands on a regular basis. Damon was very protective and possessive of you, you were his, just as much as he was yours.

Every time I see you baby I get lost  
If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up   
Every night I'm with you I fall more in love   
Now I'm laying by your side   
Everything feels right since you came along  
I'm thinking baby You, yeah, are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free   
Falling all in


End file.
